Keroro Gunso: The Next Generation! Remake
by Tancredfan
Summary: Keroro's platoon has grown up. Now it's up to their kids to save Pekopon from a new invasion! Tairiri, Pasese, Kimomo, Yunini, and Nikoko have ended up on on our planet! Their friends: the Hinata family. Enemy: Kimomo's cousin's platoon.
1. New Home

**Shinzu**: :[ Sorry for re-making this. I was very, very dissapointed at how the last 'Keroro Gunso: Next Generation' story came to be. That's why I haven't posted. Instead, I've been going around, making the characters look much better with great names that accually mean something. The ages have also been changed.

Tairiri: Bright Sun- Kimomo: Mad Warrior- Yunini: Happy Red- Pasese: Young Purple- Nikoko: Small Ninja

Kimomo sat high up in a tree and watched many Pekoponians walk by. The sun was high, the day was wind-less, and it was a war zone for the young Keronian. 'Where's Pasese?' he thought to himself and drank the rest of his waterbotle. Then something hit him; was Pasese with a Pekoponian?! 'I'm gonna kill her if she got close to a human!' He had heard stories about this place from his father, and what he said, Kimomo didn't like. It was always hot, the inhabitants were all…tall and rough skinned, and they were _way _behind in tecnology. He sat there in the tree all day, waiting for something to happen. When it began to get dark, he turned the dark gray (not black) triangle on his military hat.

The moon was high in the air. It was dark, and no one was out at this time of night. 'Can't risk it,' Kimomo thought. He walked down as many roads as he could, and after an hour, he found nothing of his friends. 'How is it hard to find a stupid frog with a bright purple body?!' He sighed quietly and palmed his forhead. "So annoying," he said. His black body could easily be seen if it wasn't for invisibility, but it was about to go dead.

"Kimomo-senpai!!" a high pitched voice cried out happily. Kimomo was in mid-step when he was tackled over and almost hit a building. When he opened his eyes, he was staring into the face of a bright purple frog with a dark blue military hat. "It's so nice to seee you!" Pasese shouted and hugged her friend. "I couldn't find you at all! Tairiri and Yinini and Nikoko are missing! It's really bad! I couldn't even find you! I was almost seen!"

Kimomo raised a hand (…paw…?) into the air to stop Pasese. "Calm down," he said and stood up. Pasese frowned and looked at the ground.

"Sorry, Senpai," she muttered and followed him around the city. "Oh! I found this really cool place to stay! There's this guy, whose name is Hinata Ryuu, and he said we could stay at his place! His father is really nice and already knows who we are!" Kimomo twitched slightly.

"H-Hinata…?" he asked. Pasese nodded slowly.

"Hai," she said. "Durring the past week, I've been able to stay there! They didn't try to disect me, send me to the Government, and they let me eat whatever I wanted! They were so nice!" Her friend sratched the side of his head, thinking; Pasese usually knew that when Kimomo did that, he was thinking. She stood there, patient, and waited.

"That name…it seems familiar…." Kimomo said after a while.

Pasese nodded. "Oh yes!" she said. "Hinata is the last name of the family Keroro-sama told us about! Fuyuki-san is really kind and Ryuu-kun is really, really fun to play with! They have this cute little cat" -she put her hands to the side of her head- "that loves to play with yarn and fun books to color in!"

"That's nice, Pasese," Kimomo said. "But right now we need to worry about Keroro-sama's son. If we can't find him, and he calls, we're gonna be dead- and dad and Tamama-sama won't be there to save us."

"True," Pasese sighed with a frown. "But it's really late- we should be getting somewhere safe! We can go back to the Hinata's house!" She grabbed Kimomo's wrist and the two walked off towards the Hinata household. Together the two went down roads to find the right house and about half an hour later, the two were standing infront of a very familiar house. Fuyuki, Ryuu, Natsumi, and her daughter all lived in the same house that Fuyuki and Natsumi had many years earlier. "We're here!"

"It's a big house…" Kimomo muttered and looked at it from where he was.

"Of course! They have four Hinata members living there so they need it big!" Pasese let go of his hand and ran up to the door, quickly knocking on it. The chibi Keronian was too small to be able to open the door. Kimomo slowly walked up to the door and hid behind a bush when the door opened.

"Pasese!" a girl said happily.

"Hello, Ai!" Kimomo heard Pasese say. "I want you to meet a friend of mine! Kimomo, come out of hiding! These Pekoponians are really kind!" He sighed and walked out from the bushes, turning his invisibility off.

"There's another one?!" Ai muttered to herself. Kimomo yawned and looked at Ai- she had very pale pink hair with bright blue eyes. Her shirt, at the moment, had long, yellow sleaves (longer then her arms) and her pants were a dark blue color. "Are you the one Pasese keeps talking about? She keeps saying that there's this black frog that has mastered guns…"

"Yes," Kimomo said and looked at the ground.

"You guys are kinda cute when you're young! You have the little tadpole tails, too!"

Kimomo: -_-'

"Just because we're young doesn't mean that we…" he had no idea what to say. Instead, Pasese grabbed his wrist again and dragged him inside. It was basically the same as last time; a purple couch, white-yellow walls, a TV in the corner, backyard, kitchen…

Me: You know, all the same.

---

Kimomo sat on the ground in the room at the basement. ".Vu," he groaned and looked around. "This all seems so familiar…"

"That's because I designed it to look like the HQ!" Pasese said happily. She pressed a button on the side wall and grabbed a few snacks. "Potato chipsssss!!"

"You've really got to stay away from Yunini," Kimomo sighed and took a bag.

"These chips are better then Keron's, though."

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

Nikoko looked around nervously and stepped closer to Yunini. His normaly bright blue body now looked like a pale blue, almost gray color, and his ninja-military hat was cut in some places. "This place is scary," he muttered to himself.

"You get used to it," Yunini said simply and sat on the ground. He was holding a Keronian sized laptop and began to type some things very fast. "With the microchip I put in the others' hats, I'll be able to track them down A.S.A.P."

"Please hurry," Nikoko said, voice beginning to tremble. His trembling hand grabbed his small sword and, as he sat down, he began to calm. "I-I can't take much more of this…"

"Hold on hold on," Yunini said and waved a free hand. "I've got the area, but not the exact location. Looks like the rain messed up the microchips."

Nikoko sighed and looked into the trees. "I can't believe I'm scared…" he muttered to himself. "And I'm the oldest one…"

The pink eyed Keronian looked at his friend. "Dued, calm down," Yunini said and rubbed the side of his head, yawning after. "I'm so tired…the bright screen is hurting my eyes…"

"Then turn it off," Nikoko grunted. "It'll be nicer and we can sleep."

"True," Yunini sighed and closed the laptop.

**Shinzu**: xD Okay, please tell me how this is. It's the same layout as the first chapters of my other fic, but things have changed, as you can see. Kururu and Tamama's kids are the same age, Keroro's is the oldest, and Giroro and Dororo's kid are middle oldest. Please tell me what you think!!


	2. Chapter 2

Yunini looked up at the sky and sighed when he realized it was too hot outside. It was the middle of the day and they had finaly managed to get out of the forest and into the open. They were in the middle of a large green field and trying to get a fire to light. "It's too hot," he said. "And we can't get a fire going…and we're in the middle of nowhere!!"

Nikoko looked at Yunini with bright, blue chibi eyes. "Just hold on," he said and put his hands together. After a few moments, he muttered something and a fire lit; sadly, though, it was very small. Yunini threw some wood in and it grew bigger in a matter of seconds.

"How did you do that?!" Yunini asked and held a hotdog over the fire (it was on a stick). Nikoko just shook his head and also held out a hotdog.

"Do you think we'll find someone soon?" Nikoko asked as they began to eat their hotdogs. "It's so…hot out here and someone's bound to walk out here…" Yunini shrugged and finished his in one bite.

"I don't know, honestly," he replied and grabbed a waterbottle. "Maybe we'll find Saburo, or Fuyuki."

"Maybe," Nikoko sighed. He watched as Yunini ran down the hill with an old bucket they found in the forest. He could hear the water splashing around and sighed again when he realized Yunini was having trouble. That old bucket would probably break on them; but how else were they going to put out the fire? Nikoko didn't like it when grass and non-dead wood got burnt for nothing. Finaly Yunini came back up, dragging the bucket next to him. It was half full, and walking behind him was a very fluffy siamese kitten.

They both ignored the kitten as they put out the fire, and Nikoko went down for more. As he was going down the hill, many of the bushes began to rustle wildly. He dropped the bucket and grabbed his kantana (sword…thing…), getting ready to run into the bushes. Yunini was younger then him, and one of his best and only friends. He wouldn't let anyone hurt him. He'd promised Kururu, too. "Hey, come out," Nikoko said after a while, not wanting to hurt anyone. When no one came out, he pulled his gray mask up over his face and walked towards the bushes. Just as he was getting near them…

"Hey!" someone said happily and jumped out of the bushes. Nikoko was tackled by a girl with very long dark green hair. She was wearing dark blue and purple clothes and had a blue mask on her face. "Dororo! I didn't think you'd come back!"

"Uh…" Nikoko struggled to get out from under the ninja and took many deep breaths when he got free. "I don't know who you are! I'm not Dororo!!" The ninja looked at him with a confused look.

"You have the hat," she began, "and the mask, and the bright blue skin!"

"I'm Nikoko!!" Nikoko tried to explain, but was almost about to cry. "Stop mistaking me for my daddd!!"

"Wait…dad…?" the woman asked and scratched the side of her head. "OH!!!" she suddenly shouted out. "You're Dororo-kun's son…?!" Nikoko nodded and sheithed his kantana, soon beginning to walk up the hill. The ninja followed him and when they got to the hill, Yunini almost dropped a piece of wood. The tip of it was on fire, like a torch.

Yunini stared at the new person ( :O ), not sure of what to say. "N-Nikoko…" he said, worried. "W-who is she…?"

"I'm guessing she's my dad's friend," he replied and sat down.

"Oh," the ninja said, "I'm Koyuki."

The two young frogs stared at eachother. They heard that name before! Dororo and Keroro had told them stories about their time on Earth, and Koyuki was one of them! "Hello, Koyuki-chan," Nikoko said and put his palms together. He did a little bow and looked up at Koyuki. "Do you know a way to get out of here? We've been trying to find a place to stay for a few weeks."

"Oh yes!" Koyuki said with a nod. "My daughter would love to have you at our house! It's very quiet there and there's always something to do!"

---

Ai and Ryuu were staring at eachother, both narrow eyed, chopsticks in their hand. "I'm gonna win," Ai said with a grin. "I can eat anything."

"Yeah right!" Ryuu laughed. He looked at his younger cousin and said, "GO!" Both began to wolf down a cup of ramen as fast as they could. Over in the corner, Kimomo and Pasese were doing the same thing. But Kimomo wasn't having a great time.

"God dangit!" he growled and stabbed the noodles with his sticks. "I want a fork!! Anyone have a fork?!" Pasese stared at him for a moment then began to laugh.

"I win!" she said and held up an empty ramen cup.

"Jerk," Kimomo hissed. Instead, he poured the ramen into his mouth. A few moments later, the door opened. "Wait…I thought everyone was here."

Ai giggled quietly. "Dad's homee!" she said happily and jumped out of her chair. She quickly tied her pale pink hair back and ran down the hall. "DAD!"

"Here we go again," Ryuu said dryly. He suddenly burst out laughing when he realized something. "Did you know that all the people you're meeting have been friends with a frog like you? How ironic…!!" Everyone went silent as the two family members walked into the room. Ai was hanging onto Saburo-sama's arm.

Saburo: -_-'

"Okay, Ai, you can let go of my arm now," he said and tried to pry the girl off. Kimomo let out a laugh while Pasese burst out laughing.

"Ai!" Pasese said. "Why not let go of his arm? It's not like he's going anywhere! …I think…"

"What?" Saburo asked and looked around. He spotted the two frogs in the corner with a few ramen cups. "…More…?"

Pasese swallowed the last bit of her ramen and jumped to her feet. "I'd stay to say hi, but we've gotta go find our comrades!" She grabbed Kimomo's wrist when he stood up and dragged him outside.

"Why do I get the fealing of déjà vu…?" Saburo muttered and watched the two run outside.

---

Kimomo rubbed the side of his head and looked around the area. "Why are we at Ryuu's school?" he asked. "On a weekend?"

"Because!" Pasese said. "Dad said that this is where he found Keroro-sama! If he found Keroro there, Tairiri's bound to be here!!" Kimomo sighed and let Pasese drag him into the empty school. They walked around the empty halls, looking in classrooms and outside, but they didn't find who they were looking for. Just as they were about to open one door, they heard many voices inside. Thank God it was only teachers talking about tomorrows lessons. They knew that Ryuu was in middle school and Ai was in elementary school, so they had no need to tell them any of that. "Hmm…what's in here?" she asked and pushed open a door. Inside was the gym!!

"Okay, what's so great about a gym?" asked a bored Kimomo. "It's not like we can do anything." Pasese shrugged.

"Then let's go!" she said and ran out, dragging Kimomo again. Now they were walking down the street again, heading for the Hinata's house. "Too bad we didn't find Tairiri! If we did, then we'd just have to find Nikoko-kun and Nii-san!!" Kimomo smacked his forehead.

"Why do you call that freak Nii-san?" he asked. Pasese frowned.

"I can call him that," she said. "He's just so fun when he's off his computers!" Kimomo rolled his eyes and walked down the street. When they got back to the Hinata's they found Saburo and Fuyuki running around the house.

"AI!" Saburo shouted.

"RYUU?!" Fuyuki also shouted. "Oh thank god Natsumi and Momoka aren't here."

"Exactly!" Saburo said and ran down the stairs.

"Hey!" Pasese said and jumped infront of him. Saburo tried to stop but tripped over the small frog and fell flat on his face.

"I've lost it over the years," he muttered to himself.

"You make yourself sound old!" Fuyuki laughed as Kimomo smacked his forhead. He pulled his friend up and they sat on the stairs. "Have you guys seen Ai and Ryuu? They seem to be missing."

Pasese and Kimomo looked at eachother. "But they were here just a few hours ago!" Pasese mumbled. "Wait… NASHISHI!!"

"Who?" Fuyuki and Saburo asked in unison.

Kimomo took a deep breath. "She's a platoon leader back at Keron. Most of the tadpoles hear about her when they are bad. Nashishi is like a painter, but is much more…aggressive. Her paintbrush turns into a gun or a knife. She's always dreamed of taking over this place." He sighed. "It's no good when she steals tadpoles but Pekoponians…?! That's messed up!" Kimomo grabbed Fuyuki's wrist and dragged him outside while Saburo and Pasese followed. Outside everyone was staring at the buildings. Some had huge red or blue marks while others had bright purple or yellow.

"Oh my gosh!" Pasese gasped. "She's here!!"

--

A bright yellow Keronian stood infront of a large cage. Bundeled in the corner two kids were sitting next to eachother, almost trembling. In another corner of the cage a young tadpole Keronian, also yellow, was laying on his side, staring at the wall oposite of Nashishi. "What are you doing to us?" Ryuu asked. "Let us go! Let Tairiri go, too!"

"Yeah right," Nashishi replied and grabbed her paitbrush from the shelf next to the cage and looked at it. "My goal is to take over Pekopon. If I let you two go- the kids of two of the most famous in Keron- then that goal is destroyed."

"Huh?" Ryuu asked.

"Stay here!" Nashishi growled and walked out of the room. The second she was out, Ai grinned and pulled something out of her back pocket. It was a pen.

Ryuu looked at it. "What's that?" he asked.

"Reality pen!" Ai said happily and took a paper out of her front pocket. She began to draw something and a few moments later a ram-looking thing was sitting on the floor. "Go form magical ram!" Ryuu sighed but grabbed onto the bars behind him when the ram started to hit the cage bars. The frog in the corner didn't even respond and just sat there. One of the bars cracked and fell to the ground, and then another one. "Let's go!" She began to crawl out but Ryuu stopped her. She looked at him and Ryuu pointed to the frog.

"I think that's Tairiri, the one Pasese and Kimomo keep talking about," Ryuu said quietly. Ai nodded and watched as Ryuu went over, grabbed the frog, and both ran outside as soon as they could. Tairiri wasn't even paying attention. Litterally. He didn't even realize that he was taken out of the cage. "Run!" Ryuu hissed at the slow Ai. She nodded and drew a skateboared, soon skating right past Ryuu. "Oh you jerk!"

"Haha," Ai laughed and turned down the hall. Ryuu sighed and followed her, a bit slower now. They made it too the door when suddenly Nashishi jumped infront of them.

"Stay!!" she growled, her bright purple hat turning to a blood red color. Ryuu and Ai instantly stopped and stepped backwards, Ai rolling. Ryuu stopped her from moving and looked at their holder. "You will not," she began and stepped forward, pointing her knife at then, "leave this place untill I tell you to leave!!"

Ryuu and Ai nodded, scared, and stood perfectly still. What were they going to do to the violent frog who wanted to hold them hostage? Ryuu sighed at the thought of what she could to do them but quickly pushed them away. There's no point in thinking of bad thoughts durring a bad time. Nashishi turned around at the sound of someone yelling and Saburo, on a skateboard, came down the street. Running behind him was Fuyuki, Pasese, and Kimomo! 'Yes!' Ryuu thought, forcing himself not to smile.

Kimomo managed to findhis gun inside their 'HQ' and brought it along. An evergy ball was shot at Nashishi but she dodged and shot back with her gun. "Let them go!" Fuyuki said.

"Let them go?!" Nashishi asked. "Ahahahahaha!!! Yeah right!!!" Her hat was now the color gray as she began to calm down. Nashishi suddenly fell backwards, exausted.

"…What was that about?" Saburo asked and looked at Kimomo. Kimomo walked over and poked Nashishi in the face. She was asleep?!

"She's asleep…?" Kimomo asked and stepped back. Pasese ran over to Ryuu and Ai and told them to follow her. They nodded and followed the purple tadpole Keronian down the street and once again back at the Hinata house. Fuyuki and Saburo came in a few minutes later with Nashishi.

"Why is she here?!" Pasese gasped. "She shouldn't!"

"I thought it was safe to bring her here," Saburo said and set Nashishi on one part of the couch. "We have the reality pen and three frogs. I think we'll be fine."

Pasese blinked and looked at Kimomo. "What the hell's a reality pen?" she whispered to him. Kimomo shrugged and looked at 'Tairiri'.

"At least we found him," he said.

**Shinzu**: Okay, so how d'you like this so far? I hope you like it! Next chapter will just be something really randome. xD I thought of this _funny_ idea and want to type it. Tell me what you think about the characters!  
I own NASHISHI, TAIRIRI, NIKOKO, YUNINI, PASESE, KIMOMO, AI, KOYUKI'S DAUGHTER, RYUU, and any character that is not in the Keroro Gunso anime and/or manga.


	3. We're staying!

Nikoko looked over Yunini's shoulder and looked at all the stuff typed up on his friend's computer screen. The young red frog was obviously sending out something for help; although they were with very nie people, they really needed to find the others.

"When will they be here?" he asked.

"Don't know," Yunini said with a shrug. "I just know that it'll be the Han Platoon!"

Nikoko nodded and turned around; a girl about the age of ten was stretching, getting ready to start helping people. It was very early in the morning, and both needed to get out and excersize.

"Are you coming, Nikoko-san?" Kari asked. "You're a ninja, so you've gotta gotta be ready for anything!"

Nikoko smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Kari-san," he said with a little bow. "I'll come with you."

Yunini rolled his eyes and looked at his computer again. There were words written on it from one of his father's friends, and she said that they were coming. He opened his mouth wide, but as he was about to stuff an apple in his mouth, Koyuki grabbed his arm.

"I'm going to take you to see Fuyuki and Natsumi-san!" she said and dashed down the hall, out the door.

Yunini gasped and grabbed his laptop just in time. He was set outside in a tree before he was grabbed by the middle; he stared forward, obviously used to being dragged around like this, and closed the item he had. Kari and Nikoko were far ahead, jumping trough trees at great speed. At least he didn't have to run, he thought.

Nikoko put his hands together and lunged forward, landing on the next tree that was pretty far away. He looked back at his friend and nodded, dissapearing under all the leaves.

----

Ai sat next to Nashishi, occasionally dumping water on her. Pasese and Kimomo were sitting on the other couch, asleep. It was very early in the morning, and last night was the night that they (Ryuu and Ai) had been rescued.

The little girl leaned against the back of the couch, yawning. She wished something would happen; all the frogs she'd met so far hadn't done anything. And Tairiri was _still _asleep! The little guy must've had it rough.

Everyone who wasn't unconcious jumped up when someone knocked on the door.

Ryuu came down the stairs and opened the door. Koyuki was standing there with Kari and her two froggy friends next to her.

"Hello," she said with a smile. "Is Natsumi here, or Fuyuki?"

Pasese looked out from behind Ryuu and almost screamed happily.

"Yunini!!" she shouted and jumped forward, tackling the red Keronian in a flying hug. "You're back, you're back! I can't believe it!"

Yunini grinned and pushed Pasese off of him.

"Uh…" Ryuu breathed, "Y-yeah! Fuyuki is here." He turned around and shouted, "DAD!"

Fuyuki dragged himself down the stairs and stopped next to Ryuu.

"Hello Koyuki," he said. "What brings you to the Hinata house?"

"Oh, I just brought Yunini and Nikoko over to see if you knew where their friends are."

Fuyuki opened his eyes and looked down. Kimomo appeared and was looking at a bright blue Keronian and a bright red Keronian.

"More…?" he yawned, but stepped to the side. "Okay, come in…"

Yunini and Pasese ran into the house while Nikoko looked around nervously. Kari was bouncing around like crazy, and when Koyuki said she had to leave, everything got quiet.

"Tairiri!" Nikoko gasped. He ran over to the sleeping Keronian and looked at him. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's just sleeping," Ai said. "He had it rough…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Kimomo sat in their make-shift HQ, eating as much ramen as Naruto would. Ever since Yunini and Nikoko came back, they'd been doing crazy, crazy things. Sadly they were stuck with Yunini; the other wanted to go back to Kari's house.

"Pasese, what are you doing?" Kimomo asked.

Pasese was standing next to the TV, muttering things to herself.

"Pasese!"

The Keronain jumped in surprise and turned around.

"What are you doing??" Kimomo asked.

"Nothing," Pasese said.

"You're obviously doing something," Yunini pointed out.

Pasese twitched.

"I'm not doing anything!" she said. "Well, I was just trying to turn on the TV, that's all!"

Kimomo shook his head.

"You are crazy," he breathed.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"Nuh-uh….!"

"Alright, fine," Kimomo snapped and stood up. "Be that way- I'm going to be outside… I can't stand it in here."

"It's just going to get hotter out there," Yunini said.

"And…?"

Kimomo left before anyone could force him not to.

Yunini jumped up and walked over to Pasese.

"What's up with him?" he asked.

Pasese sighed.

"He's just upset," she said.

Just as she finished saying that, there was a loud, surprised shout and footsteps could be heard on the wet ground outside. Yunini and Pasese looked at eachother and ran out of the room, only to hit the ground anime style. Kimomo was standing infront of a very, very bright yellow Keronian with a leaf-green hat.

"You're kidding, right?!" Pasese growled and jumped to her feet, anime style. "TAIRIRI IS ALREADY BETTER?!"

Yunini blinked and let out a sigh.

"Yes, Pasese-chan," he said. "Don't you remember? Tairiri-kun's been able to heal faster then most others that come from Keron…"

"Oh shut up," Pasese growled.

Kimomo sighed and dropped to the floor.

"Great," he groaned. "Our leader just came back and he's so full of damn energy…"

Tairiri, the yellow frog, ran up to Yunini and Pasese, looking very happy.

"I'm so glad to see you guys again!" he said. "How long's it been? A month, week, hour?"

"About two to three weeks," Pasese said. "Why?"

"Just wondering!" Tairiri said and saluted. "So, how've you all been??"

"Good," everyone replied.

"Well, somewhat good," Kimomo breathed.

"Hey Yunini, why's your badge glowing all funny?" Tairiri suddenly asked.

Yunini jumped in surprise and turned his arrow-symbol so it was pointing down. Five rays of light shot from it and holograms of the Han Platoon stood there.

The middle one, and tallest, was Gohanhan. She had bright yellow skin, orange spikes at her feet (it's just the patter on the skin), and she was holding a baton. He symbol was a circle with a line through it and her hat was bright orange.

The one on her side had black and white skin; her right half as black, other white, and her eyelids were just the same (half of one was white, the other black- same for other side). She had very dark green eyes, a lighter green hat, and black lines under her eyes. Her symbol was the Yin-Yang symbol, just like Pasese's. Her name was Atanainai.

The one on Gohanhan's right was Buroro. She had pale-blue skin, had a pale-purple spike patter at her feet, and her hat was darker purple. Her eyes were very bright purple and her symbol was a broken heart (like Tamama's if you put zigzags through it and moved it a little bit part). One side was outlined in pale blue with purple on the inside and the other was vise-versa.

They turned and talked to the other two and they left, leaving only the three there.

"We got your call!" Gohanhan said and saluted. "We'll come soon to help you out- but we must know something."

"What is it?" Yunini and Tairiri asked in unison.

"Are you staying on Pekopon for a while or coming back to Keron?" Buroro asked. "We'll bring you supplies if you need, but if you are coming back, we'll just take you back with us."

Tairiri's eyes narrowed as he thought.

"_He looked a lot like Keroro now that you looked at it._"

"Oh I don't need you talking right now!" Tairiri hissed.

"_Okay, okay, I'm just the narrerater._"

It suddenly got quiet again. Atanainai looked at everyone before saying, in an insane sounding, raspy voice,

"I take it you're staying?"

Tairiri suddenly jumped, finally having the answere.

"We're staying!" he said.

Yunini, Kimomo, and Pasese gasped.

"But we can't stay!" Yunini whined. "I left all my computer stuff at home."

"And my favorite manga are at dad's house!" Pasese gasped.

Both she and Yunini suddenly found themselves sitting in the emo corner with a sad look on their face.

"_Nerds._"

"WE ARE NOT!" Pasese shouted. She jumped up from where she was sitting and looked around. "Where are you?! Tell me! Pasese Impact!"

Her eyes suddenly turned white and her skingot paler. A huge blast of energy hit the walls. Luckily they didn't break or get dented- Fuyuki and Natsumi must've done major precautions.

Tairiri's eyes grew wide and white (anime style) and he fell to the floor. Yunini was still in his emo corner, Pasese was standing there, fuming, and Kimomo was trying to calm her down.

"Er…. We're just going to get ready to come over," Gohanhan breathed. "We'll be there in less then a week!"

"How long are you staying?" Tairiri asked, jumping up from his odd position.

"Only for a few hours, maybe a day," Atanainai said.

Tairiri nodded and the three dissapeared, their rays of light going back to Yunini.

"Gotta love comunication chips," Yunini said happily, jumping back to his feet.

"The narrorator is right about you," Tairiri said. "You are a nerd!"

"It's just his nature," Pasese said. "Anyway, I'm starving! I can smell beef stew!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and sniffed the air. Natsumi was back! They could hear one unfamiliar voice, and it was a lot different from what Tamama said Momoka sounded like.

"Let's go!" Tairiri said and climbed up the ladder.

Everyone followed and found out that it really _was _Natsumi!

"It smells good!" Pasese said happily.

"It really does…" Yunini said.

An exclamation mark flashed above Natsumi's head. She turned around, her eyes narrowed.

"Frogs again?!" she growled.

"Ri?!" Tariri gasped and stood in a defensive position. "No no! I-I'm Tairiri, Keroro-sama's son!"

Her growling just got worse.

"That's no good…" Yunini breathed.

"Why's that?" Kimomo asked sarcasticly.

"RUN!" Ai screamed.

Everyone turned to look at her; she was standing at the base of the stairs, pointing up.

"Time to go, desu!" Pasese shouted.

The four frogs, and Ai, ran up the stairs and into the room the pink-haired girl led them to.

**Shinzu**: _Sorry for not posting in such a long time. I had to get back into the Keroro mood, and guess what? It'll be a couple more chapters before I get bored again! (If I do, I'll just choose a random Keroro episode to watch. xD)_

_Okay, the narrorator's the one talking when it has quotes around italics. 'Kay?_

_If you guys have any ideas for chapters, go ahead and fire away! I'll take time to think about them and, probably, use them! _

_I'm only asking this because I don't feel like copying the show. Ke…_

_Gohanhan means: Friendly Leader_

_Atanainai: Insane Cook_

_Buroro: Broken Heart_


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are we hiding in Ai's room again?" Kimomo asked.

On Ai's bed was the enenmy frog Nashishi, still sleeping, and on the other side of the room, Saburo was moving all of Ai's toys onto the bed. Ai was also cleaning things up, but she suddenly went wide-white-eyed when someone knocked on the door.

"We can't go back in time, can we?" Saburo asked.

"Nope," Yunini said. He laughed evily and continued. "But if she tries to get in, she may be electricuted."

The knocking suddenly stopped, and a quiet growling could be heard.

"We rarely see this side of her these days," Saburo breathed.

"Is that good…or bad?" Pasese asked.

"Bad," Ai said with a sigh.

Just as the door opened, Yunini flinched in surprised and accadentaly pressed a button his laptop. Natsumi stepped inside and, surprisingly, didn't get electricuted.

"NI?!" Yunini gasped and looked at the screen. "NO! It turned off!"

He twitched slightly when he felt someone behind him. Tairiri was glaring down at him, his green eyes narrowed.

"You…turned it of…?" Tairiri asked.

"Oh this is not good!" Pasese gasped.

She jumped up and ran under the bed.

"Okay, I'll say this as calmly as I can," Natsumi growled. "Why…are…there…MORE IDIOT FROGS?!"

Tairiri turned around from where he was standing, a happier look on his face.

"We crash landed here," he said, "and then I just ended up in this house. Ask Pasese."

"Nani?!" Pasese gasped. "Hmph- fine, okay. So here I was, wondering around the city. Ryuu-sama found me and brought me here, and then I found Kimomo while out looking for him. So I brought him here, then Koyuki-sama brought Nikoko and Yunini here, and then Tairiri appeared!"

Yunini all of a sudden went into the emo corner. Apparently 'idiot frog' didn't go so well with him. Kimomo looked seriously pissed off at the moment, and Tairiri seemed to be crying ( T__T ).

"Why me…?" Tairiri asked. "All I ask for is a nice place to stay while I stay here on Pekopon, and I get this…?"

Ai dropped to her knees and whispered something to Tairiri.

"Ri?! Will it work?!'

Ai grinned and nodded.

"Alright, spill it!" Natsumi growled.

"What if I… Clean for you?" Tairiri asked. "Me and Pasese, we'll clean whenever you want us to."

Natsuki lowered the pn she had brought up.

"NANI!!!???" Pasese exclaimed. "WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO CLEAN?!"

"If you guys want to stay here, at least two of you have to clean," Ai whispered.

Pasese stood there, fuming again.

"FINE," she growled and sat down.

"Uh….." was all Natsuki could manage.

Kimomo sighed.

"Please forgive my…comrads," he said.

"Ku…ni! I haven't heard you say _that _word in a while!" Yunini said with a laugh. "I kinda forgot what it was like for you to say that!"

"Oh shut up," Kimomo growled. "I don't need this right now."

"Alright alright," Yunini breathed and turned back to his laptop.

Natsuki took a deep, slow breath.

"Alright," she said, a slight growl in her voice. "You two start tomorrow."

She left the room with the other two humans and soon the four frogs were left by theirselves.

"Just be glad we can stay here," Kimomo hissed and left the room.

Once again, everyone was excited by the smell of beef stew and ran downstairs.

Yunini and Pasese sat next to Ai, Tairiri and Kimomo sat next to Ai, and the other four sat at their normal spots- yeah, they had to get a bigger table after Natsumi's familly moved in.

"Alright, dig in," Natsumi told everyone after she placed 9 bowls on the table. "You know what, frogs?"

"What?" all four asked in unison.

"You ALL might be working at this rate."

All of them: /Headdesk

"What?!" Yunini shouted. "I DON'T clean!"

"Me either," Kimomo grunted.

"Pasese and I will work hard!" Tairiri said. "Don't you worry about it!"

Natsumi rolled her eyes and sat down.

"You're all very, very lucky," she growled.

Ryuu/Ai: -sweatdrop-

"I have a question," Fuyuki said. Everyoned paused what they were doing to look at him ( "_Well, everyone but Pasese. She's sitting there, quietly but quickly eating as if there is no tomorrow._"). "Exactly which of Gunso's Platoon are you related to?"

Pasese put her spoon in her bowl and raised her hand.

"Tamama-sama," she said.

"That would explain the scratches on the wall," Natsumi breathed.

"Keroro-sama!" Tairiri exclaimed and jumped up on his seat, waving his hands. "Try to guess the other two," he finished as he sat down.

Everyone stared at the remaining two. Yunini seemed completely oblivious, but Kimomo seemed to be quite scared. ("_Is Kimo-san afraid of people _staring_ at him?_")

"Kururu," Saburo suddenly said and pointed to Yunini.

The red tadpol was about to shove a piece of bread in his mouth but stopped.

"Kuni?! How do you know?!" Pasese gasped and put the bread next to his plate. "I look nothing like him! I don't even act like him!"

"Yunini," Pasese whispered. "Saburo-sama was the one who watched over Kururu-baka- I mean Kururu-sama for the first couple of episodes."

Yunini took a deep breath. "I REMEMBER NOW!" he exclaimed.

Everyone: /Facepalm

"And the fact that you were completely oblivious to everything," Saburo pointed out. "It was as if we weren't here to you."

Fuyuki nodded and then looked at Kimomo. "At first I thought Yunini was Giroro's kid, but looking at you…" He shook his head. "It's as if I WAS looking at him, just a different color!"

"But I'm still chibi!" Kimomo said. "I still have a tail! How do I look like him?!"

"You just look like the type of frog who'd use guns, that's all," Fuyuki said.

Yunini gasped quietly and appeared in the emo corner…

"_Again. Maybe he just hasn't gotten used to it?_"

"Don't worry about him," Pasese sighed and waved the thought away. "He always gets like that is he sees, hears the name or sound, or is forced to use one. He hangs out with Dororo too much."

---

"Mopping mopping, water everywhere~" Tairiri sang as he mopped the floor around the door.

"I hate you Tai-kun," Pasese growled in a high pitched, scratchy voice. "Making us clean in such an old way…"

"It's accually really nice~!" Tairiri said happily. "Not having to work, or train, or build Gunpla…"

Pasese growled and sprayed the window. She didn't understand why Tairiri had to make _her _clean! It was so annoyig!

"Stupid…fricken window…" she growled through her teeth. "What do they do, puke on these?!"

"Natsumi and Fuyuki-sama have a lot to do," Tairiri pointed out as if everyone should've known that. "They don't have much time to clean…"

Pasese rolled her eyes and turned around, only to become completely pissed off.

"MY BEAUTIFUL WINDOWS!" she screamed. She turned around and saw Nashishi running down the hall with her paintbrush. Pasese twitched. "PASESE IMPACT!"

Nashishi turned around and her paintbrush turned into a reflective sheild. It was sent back after hitting it and almost hit Pasese and Tairiri. It had slowly decreased in power and dissapeared inches from Pasese's face.

"Ke, you almost got owned," Yunini laughed and walked around the corner. "Oh, don't worry- Nashi-chan is going back to Keron with the Han Platoon, so just bear with it for a few more hours."

"You're kidding, right?!" Pasese asked. "I can't live with HER!"

"It's only for a few hours," Yunini said. "Or minutes- nope, wait, seconds."

Tairiri stopped mopping the floor and looked at the door. When there was a knock, he ran over and opened it. It was the Han Platoon! Well, the three from earlier.

"Were's everyone else?" Yunini asked.

"They got sick," Gohanhan, the leader of the Han Platoon, replied.

She lifted up her baton, spun it a few times, and a glowing sphere appeared infront of all three Keronians. Another one appeared as Kimomo came down the hall half asleep.

"Huh? What's this?" he asked and went to grab the sphere.

It suddenly popped and a few guns, manga, and a first aid kit appeard. Everyone elses popped; Yunini got a bunch of CDs, manga, and a bunch of computer stuff; Tairiri got manga, anime DVDs, and a bunch of toys; and Pasese got coloring books and crayons, random childrens picture books, and Tamama's permission to see if she can ask about where Momoka used to live (or still does- sometimes the whole family- including Natsumi's goes there).

"Wow!" Pasese exclaimed, happily excepting what her father had given her. "It's so amazing! He knew just what to give me!"

"Rocket ships!" Tairiri muttered happily. "The best toys in all of Keron!"

"I'm not going to die!" Yunini said with happy, but fake, anime tears (like Dororo's in like, every episode he's in).

"Thank God," Kimomo breathed.

He looked at the items in his hands and then Yunini. Without a second thought, he walked back down to the abandoned HQ below the house and put the guns Giroro had given him in a hidden place. When Kimomo got back, everyone was looking at a disk in Yunini's hands.

"It's from Kururu _and _Keroro," Tairiri muttered.

"Well, let's go see what dad and Keroro want!" Yunini said and bound down the hall.

Kimomo groaned; he was just there! Why did he have to go back?! He followed his platoon down the hall and sat next to them when Tairiri had led them to a long table.

"Alright, let's see what the two geniouses want," Kimomo grunted sarcasticly.

"'Kay!" Yunini said and pulled out his laptop.

He took a cord that was nearby and plugged it into a plug that was next to a really large screen. Just as he was about to put in the disk, Gohanhan, Buroro, and Atanainai came into the room.

"I'm positive then want to see what they are doing," Atanainai said in her familiar scratchy voice. "It's been like, three weeks now."

"Yeah," Pasese sighed. "Maybe they can visit us!"

"Maybe," Buroro said with a shrug. "But let's see what they want."

Yunini nodded and put the disk in his laptop. The screen went all staticy before Keroro appeared on the screen.

"TAIRIRI!!!" Keroro suddenly exclaimed. "If you happen to get this, I need you to be nice to everyone! It'll be no good if you suddenly start thinking about invading!"

"Like I want to invade," Tairiri breathed.

"Kuku!"

Everyone except Yunini jumped in surprise.

"… If you happen to get in trouble a lot, or want to get revenge, I accadentaly left a bunch of my old, some-what useless items in the back…"

Everyone looked at eachother.

"What the hell is Kururu talking about?" Kimomo asked, annoyed.

"I know," Yunini said. "Anyway, that's all that's on the- wait, there's more."

"Send us a message as soon as possible!" Keroro shouted before the video ended.

Pasese sighed.

"How long are we staying?" she asked. "I don't mind like, years, but it can get lonely."

Tairiri nodded and thought for a moment, his eyes narrowed in the same way Keroro's usually are.

"However long Natsumi-sama will let us," he said.

Pasese laughed quietly to herself and pressed a button on Yunini's laptop.

"Sounds good to me," she said before the song 'King of Spain' started playing.

Tairiri/Kimomo: -_-

Pasese: xD

"Dude, what the hell did you do?!" Yunini asked.

As he messed around with his laptop, Gohanhan tapped the table with her baton. Another glowing sphere appeared and went to Tairiri.

"Huh? What's this?" he asked. Tairiri was about to grab it, but the Kero Ball appeared in its place. "But…we aren't here to invade."

"Yes," Buroro said, "but there are things in there that all from Keron need. And there's an item in there that lets you talk to people on Keron."

"Ohhh…." Tairiri breathed. "Oh! Do you have anything for Nikoko?"

"Yeah," Atanainai said. "Think you can give it to him?"

Tairiri nodded and held out his hands after setting the Kero Ball on the table. The last sphere we'll see in quite a while appeared, and this time, Tairiri literally grabbed it.

"This one didn't explode," he muttered.

"That's because only the true owner can get the items inside," Buroro said. "Smart, huh?"

"FRRRROOGGGGGSSSSS!!!!"

Tairiri shuddered and looked at Pasese; she had a look of terror on her face. The two ran downstairs, Kimomo and the Han Platoon following close behind.

---

"So Nashishi is gone?" Ryuu asked as they all cleaned up a _huge_ mess of paint. "Forever I hope?"

Tairiri sighed and lifted his now purple rag.

"I hope," he breathed. "If she comes back, we've gotta confiscate that paint brush of hers. She's as bad a Putata."

"Who?" Ryuu asked.

"Oh, nevermind," Tairiri said with a sigh.

When he finished with that area, Tairiri stood up and turned around, only to see an even bigger paint mess in another part of the house.


End file.
